


What a Beautiful World

by Hamatopurity



Category: Finding Dory - Fandom, Finding Nemo
Genre: Dorstiny, Dorstiny is only implied, F/F, Gen, I'm actually kinda proud of this, Suggestions are appreciated, also, also might hint my other tiny ships, but gotta stay safe, but still not sure, just in case, platonic dorlin, yes that is a ship that exist don't judge me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamatopurity/pseuds/Hamatopurity
Summary: a series of One-Shots taking place either after Finding Nemo,or vice versa to Finding Dory Contains implied Dorstiny.





	1. Meet the FEA!

"I-I'm not so sure about this Dory..."  
"not sure about what?"

Destiny sighed nervously "well,about meeting these...FEA guys,it's just...they're so...scary." Somehow,Dory had convinced her old Pipepal to come along to one of her FEA meetings, the unsightly whaleshark couldn't wrap her head around how she managed to convince her.

Dory smiled encouragingly to her friend "oh,don't worry Des! They'll love ya!" Marlin,who was swimming with them as per tradition added "and don't worry about the scary parts,I was absolutely terrified at first, but now I see they're all very good folks."

Destiny looked at the old clownfish surprised "really?" Marlin nodded, but found it wouldn't help his claim if he mentioned how Bruce went into a blind frenzy and nearly ate him and Dory.

As the trio of fishes and shark neared the half destroyed mine field,Destiny looked nervously towards the chains that once held very explosive 'balloons' though it was very blurry in her vision, the whaleshark had a good guess of what used to be there.

The trio swam up to what remained of a sunken submarine,Dory and the FEA guys had repositioned it to its original placement,shortly after Dory joined the support group,she had forgotten a few times,of course, but her predatory friends were patient as ever and calmly reminded her.

Destiny squinted,her poor eyesight making it difficult to make out the wrecked submarine "uh,wh-what's that?" "The meeting place! It used to be a human submarine!" Dory answered happily.

Not a moment sooner, the large great white that was Bruce swam outside with his usual wide,toothy smile " 'ello Dory,Marlin!" Both little reef fish waved in greeting "hiya Brucie!" Dory swam like a blue torpedo into a hug by the great white "I missed you so muuuuch!!!"

Bruce didn't hesitate to return the hug with a hearty chuckle,then he moved his eyes to notice the much larger shark "and who's this then?" Destiny gave a nervous wave, not completely sure how to react to her Pipepal's frightening friend.

"oh! Right! Bruce,this is Destiny,she was my best friend when I was a fry! We were Pipepals!" Bruce smiled and held out a fin "ah,so your the shiela Dory's been talking about so much,obliged to make your aquantince!"

Destiny managed to identify Bruce's fin and shook it,albeit awkwardly "n-nice to meet you,uh,Dory's been talking about me?" said surgenfish tilted her head "I have? What'd I s-"

Dory suddenly froze,Marlin made a guess she was having one of her flashbacks, and whatever it was,made Dory have a rather embarrassed expression,if fishes could blush,Dory's face would be red as a blood moon.

"well,y'see-" Dory swam right between her two shark friends "oKAY! I think Chum and Anchor are here! Let's-let's start the meeting..." Dory swam inside,receiving odd side glances from her companions,all except Marlin.

Marlin was an observant fish, and he knew Dory well enough to see the signs. She would smile bigger, and in an almost dreamy way,at least when she thought no one was looking;she'd give Destiny more compliments then would've him, and the neorotic clownfish could tell it wasn't from lack of memory. Then,there was how Dory would get....defensive towards her old Pipepal.

Just the other day,Dory had overheard a couple of damselfish saying...not so great things about Destiny. It was not a good day.

It so happened that today was one of the days Marlin would attend the FEA meeting as Dory's 'Fish Buddy' if the meeting was long,he already went and asked Jenny and Charlie to drop Nemo off at school.

The clownfish and two sharks followed after an embarrassed Dory,said forgetful tang looked back and cautioned "uh,Destiny,that's a-DUCK YOUR HEAD!"

Destiny got her friend's warning just in time and ducked before the ceiling of the sub could hit her "thanks,Dory" Dory smiled,no longer embarrassed "no problem!" Why had she even been embarrassed again?

Marlin waved at Chum and Anchor as he swam in "hey fellas,how's it been?" The mako and hammerhead greeted the clownfish father " 'ello Marlin! You stayin' this meeting?" Marlin nodded "Dory's parents are dropping Nemo off at school. So,how's that kelp recipe I gave you guys working?" Chum replied "fantastic mate! I haven't been tempted into falling off the wagon in over a month!"

Marlin smiled as Dory and Destiny settled themselves in the meeting room, the sight weary whaleshark settled herself between Dory and Marlin,still a little nervous about Dory's shark friends.

Bruce suddenly rang the bell " 'lright, the meeting has officially come to order,let us all say the pledge." The odd group of sharks and reef fish held up a fin (Destiny took a second to understand it) even Marlin said the pledge!

"I am a nice shark.

Not a mindless eating machine.

If I am to change this image,I must first change myself.

Fish are friends,not food."

Destiny tried to follow along the pledge best she could,it was actually kinda catchy! The nearsighted shark felt a little more comfortable knowing Dory's friends were true to they're word of being fish free;she'd been worried it was just an act.

"Now,today's meeting will be a might different than usual,we're going to step up,one by one o' course,and let somethin' off your chest,whatever's eating ya." Dory looked fascinated by this,this certainly was different! Her memories not the best, but she's positive this is definitely new!

Dory looked over to her Pipepal and neorotic companion,she could tell he'd be nervous about something like this,she's known him for at least a little bit over a year now,she was no fool; Dory then drifted her gaze towards Destiny,who let out an audible gulp.

"Destiny,why don't you go first?" The larger shark stiffened as Bruce called her name "oh um,o-okay." Dory placed a fin tip on Destiny's larger one in reassurance as she whispered "don't worry,you'll be fine!" To emphasize her point,Dory spoke in whale "gOOOoood luuuCCCKKK!" Destiny smiled,replying back in whale "thAAANNNkkk yOOOoooU!"

As a slightly more confident swam towards the podium at a slow and cautious pace,Dory cupped her fins to her mouth and whispered "yOOOooouuUURRR WELCoooOOOOME!"

Destiny stopped just in time before she could bump into the wall,thankful she's been getting better at moving around with no walls to stop her.

Destiny looked over the room,squinting a bit,seeing the three large blobs of Bruce,Chum, and Anchor,she turned her head to the orange and slightly white blob of Marlin,finally settling her periwinkle blue eyes on the blue blob,though she couldn't see it very well,Dory gave an encouraging smile.

"Okay,you got this Destiny,like Dory said,I'll be fine,just keep swimming."

"H-hi,I'm Destiny." The three smaller sharks and two reef fish gave a chorused "hello Destiny."

The whale fluent shark let out a nervous breath before speaking again "ever since I was a little pup,I have had a-well a really bad swimmer,because of my eyes. I didn't really know my family,I was just with a pod of pilotwhales,just swimming, but I got separated, and-"

Destiny nervously gulped,she didn't like talking about stuff like this usually, but it also felt nice to...let it out sometimes.

"I got,taken into the Marine Life Institute,they-the humans,took my to Quarentine, and I was eventually put into a big tank thing; it was-it was kinda lonely,until,one day, I think I was there for...a week? Two weeks? When I heard singing in the pipes."

Dory smiled,she may not remember that day, but it sounded really nice. Forgetful as she is,she hoped she'd get to remember it,maybe even for a moment one day.

"I-I asked who it was, and they answered,well,she answered. Dory talked to me, and I taught her how to speak whale! It was really fun, and I think it was the happiest I've ever been. But,when Dory...disappeared,it was really lonely, and I wasn't really close to being released back into the ocean,so-so I was kinda bored too."

Dory now looked a bit awestruck now,did Destiny really think all those things? Maybe she told her, and she forgot... But oddly,it felt like that wasn't the case..

"but when I met Dory,face to face,about a month ago; all those happy moments came back! And I'm-I'm glad I jumped out of my tank, and moved to the reef with Dory,her parents, and well,everyone."

Destiny smiled her wide,toothless smile,it felt-nice,to get that out of her system, she suddenly heard sniffling. Bruce appeared to be crying.

"that was...the most beautiful story 'ah ever heard.." Destiny rubbed her fins together nervously "oh um,-t-thank you."

Destiny swam off the podium, and back between the two reef fish,she looked to Dory and whispered "I-I wasn't too weird,was I?" Dory smiled,she didn't quite remember all of it, but she did know it was quite incredible.

"you were great,Des!" Destiny smiled "THAAaaanKK YOOOoooouuUUU!!" Dory fixated her vocal cords as she replied to her Pipepal's whale talk "YOOOOooouuuUURRR WELCOOoooooMMMEE!!!"

The rest of the meeting went quite fantastically,at one point,Dory and Destiny decided to have a little fun, and show the three smaller sharks some whale impressions,even Marlin was having a good time! he was even laughing a bit.

The meeting almost seemed to have ended too soon, the trio waving bye to the vegetarian sharks,Dory giving a happy "bye! See you guys next week!"

As they started swimming,Dory asked "so,Destiny,what'd you think? Of the FEA?" Destiny smiled in response "I gotta admit,not quite what I thought it'd be, but it was actually pretty fun!"

Dory smiled,overjoyed her longtime friend got to be friends with her other friends! An idea suddenly came to her, and decided to get it out before she had the chance to forget.

"you know,if you want,you can become a member!" Destiny looked to Dory excitedly "really?" Dory bobbed her head slightly

"yep! The FEA could always use more members! What'd you say?" Destiny thought for a second,it definitely sounded like a great idea!

"sure. I'll be there!" Dory smiled, and couldn't help but swim full speed and hug Destiny,due to her size though,it was more like she hugged the side of her head.

"yay! The guys will be so happy to get a new member, and it'll be loads of fun!" Destiny giggled at her friend's excitable response.

Marlin looked and gave a small chuckle himself,looked like the duo,turned into a trio.


	2. Nightmare Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Dory,remembering things are rare, but sometimes,there's things she'd rather forget.

Marlin didn't usually find sleep easily.

Far before Nemo was even taken,he'd had trouble finding sleep,nowadays,it didn't really bother him, but it was just one of those rare days apparently.

Deciding he needed some fresh water to breathe,he stole a glance at his fast asleep son, and exited the anemone.

The neorotic clownfish looked to the right,looking at the large seabrush home of Sewanin, and most recently,Paz.

But when he looked to the right,he saw Dory wasn't in her brain coral home; though her parents lived on the reef now,she couldn't really bring herself to move away from the little clownfish family.

But it was rare for her to leave her quaint coral cave "she must be sleep swimming again." Marlin uttered under his breath.

Deciding it better to find her before the forgetful tang ended up swimming off the Drop-Off.

  
"H-hi,I've lost my family,can you help me?" The much younger Dory inquired to a couple of parrotfish.

The female asked "well,do you know where you've seen them last?" The little surgenfish gave a nervous chuckle "w-well,you see... I-I forgot,see I suffer from-"

But the little one didn't get to finish as the two parrotfish gasped,looking at something behind her.

Dory followed they're gaze to see behind,was a large blue and black fish,with razor sharp teeth, and a murderous gaze.

It was a barracuda.

But it wasn't looking at her,no. It looked directly at the two parrotfish she'd been speaking to.

The male harshly whispered "kid! Get outta here!"

  
Dory swam repeatedly into a clutch of tube coral,she was shaking almost uncontrollably,her dorsal fin quivered fearfully.

Her voice was absolutely petrified as she relived the memory.

  
Almost on cue, the demonic fish lunged towards Dory's direction,she screamed and swam fast as she could away,running into nearby rocks several times.

When she dared to look back,she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

  
Dory screamed,but her mouth wouldn't open,making it muffled, and sounding much more like pitiful whimpers.

Tears flowed forcefully from her clenched shut eyes,drifting upwards as it mixed with the salty,ocean water.

  
The barracuda tore it's hundreds of glistening white teeth into the female parrotfish's body,she seemed to be in shock, and could only gasp under her breath.

The heavy amount of blood mixed with the water around them,the sound of bone crunching and promptly breaking rang in the poor finagling's ears.

Dory was in a terrified shock,she stood there,unblinking,without even knowing it, tears flowed freely from her eyes.

  
"S-stop...h-help..." Dory's voice came out frightened,small, and raspy. Completely unaware of her sleep swimming,the repeated banging against the coral becoming quicker and harsher,the distressed regal tang's tail thrashing wildly.

"Dory!"

  
The barracuda growled lowly as it moved its jaws so quickly,Dory wasn't completely sure she saw it; the parrotfish's body snapped in half, the spine in shatters, and the body hanging off a single inch of skin, the intestines spilling onto the sand.

The little fish shook,completely horrified, the tears streaming through her eyes and into the water much fast than before,she gasped and hiccuped fearfully.

  
"Dory! C'mon,wake up!" Marlin swam to the sleep swimming form of his friend,but as he got closer,he noticed the alarming amount of tears,shaky breathes, and shivering.

"d-Dory?"

  
When the barracuda turned to the male parrotfish,Dory didn't think,she just swam fast as she could away before she could see the horrifying sight a second time.

"Dory,c'mon,it's okay,it's not real,wake up!"

It seemed to have not taken as much time on the last parrotfish,as she heard bounding towards her with a piercing roar.

"Dory,please!"

"AHH! N-no! Please,leave me alone!" Dory shrieked as she swam fast as she could,the fearsome predator chasing after her.

"Dory,please,wake up,you're going to be okay,nothing is happening! Please!"

Dory yelped as the barracuda made a snap at her,it's teeth grazing against her fastly beating tail "s-STOP! Somebody,help me! Please!"

"DORY!"

Dory suddenly saw a small cave just ahead,she quickly moved her tail vigorously,swimming right into the mouth of the cave that was just barely big enough for her to fit.

The little finagling swam at the far end of the cave,curling into a ball fearfully; the barracuda snapped it's massive jaws at the whole, but eventually deciding to abandon the tiny fish and swam off.

"DORY!"

Dory opened her eyes with a sharp,frightened gasp, she was no longer swimming and crashing into tube coral,she now looked into bright,concerned,orange eyes.

"M...Marlin?" The way her voice shook, and her fins trembled broke his heart,he hasn't seen anything this bad since before Dory moved next door to him and Nemo.

"Dory.." Said hippo tang scrunched her now red,puffy eyes as she reached towards Marlin with trembling fins "Marlin..."

Dory held onto Marlin for dear life,holding him close as she began to sob into his shoulder.

Marlin tried his best to calm his friend down,he stroked her short dorsal fin gently, not daring to shy away from her terrified hold "th-there,there,it's alright. It'll be okay..." Marlin felt a large lump in her throat,he remebered her saying those same words to him only a little bit over a year ago.

Dory hiccuped as she cried and sobbed her heart out; she couldn't even form words, it was one of the few moments she desperately wanted to forget something. She wanted to forget that memory so much.

Neither of them knew how long they stood there like that. Dory eventually stopped crying,but the memory that caused the sorrow refused to go away like it usually would.

Dory let go of Marlin as she whiped away the still fresh tears in her eyes,she sniffled slightly "m-Marlin,a-about my d-nightmare-" Marlin interrupted "Dory,it's fine,you don't have to tell me.."

But Dory decided to anyway. The younger fish let out a shaky breath before she spoke,she just had to get it out,or it'd just eat her up inside,she knew it.

"I-it was a memory,fr-from when I was still looking for-for my parents.." Dory swallowed the lump in her throat "I... I think I might've been Nemo's age,b-but I'm not sure."

"I was,talking to these parrotfish,I was asking them for-for help, but then..." Dory gulped,this was probably the part Marlin wouldn't like,not that she really blamed him.

"a-a barracuda appeared behind me, I-I don't know how it snuck up on us, but-but it did. I tried to swim, but when I looked back..." Dory's shaky breath racked her body "the barracuda just,tore them apart. It wasn't even for food,it just,killed them. It just,up and snapped one of 'em in half..."

Dory stole a glance towards Marlin,she never seen him look so horrified,memory loss or not,that was a fact.

"I-I managed to swim away, but, I... I was so scared, I really wish I didn't remember it, I really do...have-have you ever had a feeling like that?"

Marlin sighed with a bit of a shaky breath "yes. I have." Marlin cleared his throat before he said "Dory,I... I ran into a barracuda before."

Dory looked shocked, and was understandably curious, but only tilted her head,not wanting to press the older fish if he didn't want to.

But apparently,Marlin decided she had a right to know,even if she did forget.

"Dory,years ago,I had a wife,Coral. Back when Nemo was still an egg,he had 499 siblings with him. But,we were at the Drop-Off, and..." Marlin gave a dry gulp,Dory gave him a patient glint in her eyes,so he continued.

"a barracuda came from,what may as well of been out of nowhere. Coral tried to protect our eggs, and I-I tried to fight off the barracuda, but it knocked me out cold."

Marlin let out a heavy sigh "when I woke up,it was already nightfall,I-I searched everywhere, but there was nothing. It was all gone. Except..." Dory widened her eyes "Nemo..."

Marlin nodded solemnly "it was a miracle his egg was even in one piece. But his egg was damaged,there was a crack in it.." Dory seemed to have understood "s-so,that's why...you were so...protective?"

Marlin replied simply "yes. I-I didn't want anything like that to happen to him. But... I-I was smothering him,it was a bad way to raise him,I realize that now.."

The old clownfish father let out a heavy sigh,not sure what else to say; that's when Dory came forward and hugged him.

It was the usual boisterous,bone crushing Dory Hug,it was gentler,her fins resting on his dorsal fin.

They stood like that for a while before Marlin inched out of Dory's hold gently.

"well. I think we should both be getting back to bed,don't you think?" Dory smiled as she nodded "yeah."

The swim back was surprisingly short,Marlin was about to go back to the anemone when Dory called "w-wait!" Marlin turned back to his freckle faced friend as said in a sheepish voice "can...can you stay with me tonight? Just for a little while?"

Marlin smiled "sure thing,Dory." Dory returned the smile as she swam into her brain coral home,her head sticking out of the entrance,as per usual,Marlin laying down next to her.

Both had a better nights sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some feely-O's


	3. The Scars.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dory's parents have noticed a new addition to Dory over the years she was alone. How will Dory tell them?

"Marlin? Marlin you home?"

Dory knocked on the base of the anemone,reminding herself of the poisonous tendrils of her friends home.

Marlin suddenly swam out,having been taking a nap after dropping Nemo off from school "Dory? What is it?" Dory gulped,she'd reminded herself on the way to ensure she wouldn't forget.

"well,my-my parents were asking...about my jellyfish scars?" Marlin looked taken aback,that was something he hadn't expected "and...what did you say?"

Dory gulped "I... I didn't really say anything... I think, I-I just don't know how to tell them! It's-it's I can still remember it,sort of, but I barely remember the Jellyfish Forest! I was out cold for most of it!... I was right?"

Marlin sighed, the incident with the jellyfish wasn't something he likes to think about, mostly out of guilt; he stole a glance at Dory's scars,they were now white against her sapphire blue scales, and time made them bigger and wider than they'd been a year ago.

"yes,you were." Dory sighed before speaking again "I-I want you to tell them about it with me." Marlin looked up at her,right in her large,bright magenta eyes "Marlin,you're the only one that was awake, and can remember it way better than me, I'll just end up mixing up the stuff that happened! And it might freak them out.."

Marlin knew Dory had a point,when she had tried to explain the big tale, but told the whale part first,and that seemed to frighten them enough! 

Ever since the jellyfish incident,Dory almost subconsciously had a near irrational fear of jellyfish, the image of even one brought flashes of memory that felt almost painful to see,it was no wonder she wanted help.

"Dory,you don't....have to tell them about the jellyfish,I-I think they'd understand completely." Dory sighed,she knew Marlin was right, but didn't Jenny and Charlie have a right to know? They were her parents,she couldn't just-keep it from them.

"I-I know, but I can't just,not tell them! I mean,look at me!" Marlin did,most fish that would first glance at Dory would swim away the moment they're eyes caught the intimateding scars,add that with her being a poisonous fish,it didn't help matters.

"I-I want to tell them, I really really do. But I can't without you,Marlin! You-you're like a second dad to me,please." Marlin gaped at the forgetful tang,did she really think of him so highly like that?

"Dory,I-I...alright. I'll...help you tell your parents." Dory practically squealed in both happiness and relief as she swam full speed and grabbed the neorotic clownfish in one of her famous Dory Hugs.

"oh,thank you,thank you!" Marlin wheezed slightly from the near bone crushing hug, the younger fish's yellow tipped fins on his gills.

"n-no problem Dory,b-but can you let go? Your..your on my gills!" Dory retracted from her hug "whopsy! Sorry."

The vermilion eyed clownfish chuckled lightly "it's fine,Dory. But,how about we tell your parents,at about lunchtime? In half an hour?" Dory looked confused for a moment,having forgotten the conversation, but her eyes suddenly widened,remembering why she was there.

"Okay! Can you um,could you uh- remind me later?" Dory gave the older fish a sheepish smile with a nervous rub of her fins.

Marlin gave a light chuckle "sure thing Dory." She smiled brightly,even her freckles seemed to be glowing.

Dory swam in for another hug,this time,it was a bit lighter on the gills "thanks,Marlin."

Marlin pat her on the back,near her short,dorsal fin "you're welcome Dory." Said   
blue tang released Marlin from her hold as she stated "well,I'm gonna go find Des,I'll see you later!"

Dory waved happily,Marlin returning it with a smile "alright,you have fun." As Dory was out of range,he sighed.

Marlin looked towards the surface, the sun telling him he'd better get to the school grounds to pick Nemo up.

On the way,Marlin thought about what Dory had said "you-you're like a second dad to me!"

Marlin wouldn't have thought Dory would see him,that way. True,she was like an older sister to Nemo in many ways, and truthfully,when he brought her with him and Nemo to the Great Barrier Reef,he may as well of adopted her himself,but...

Marlin felt himself smile slightly "guess Nemo does have a big sister,after all." 

It was just then that he arrived at the school grounds, and it looked to be just in time too,as the kids were already going to they're parents for the end of the day.

 

Nemo swam over to his father happily and gave him a big hug; Marlin chuckled "sorry I'm a little late,me and Dory had a talk" Nemo looked up "what about?"

Usually,Marlin would've said it was 'Big Fish Talk' but he knew Nemo could very well handle heavy topics,such as this,he already knew about how Dory got her three large scars,anyhow.

"well,Dory wanted to ask me a favor." He sighed before continuing "she wants my help to tell her parents about how she got her scars."

Nemo looked down "oh.." He knew well enough that Dory's scars, and how she got them are a touchy subject; he didn't know the specifics, but he at least knew it was from the Jellyfish Forest,near the E.A.C.

"when are you gonna talk to them?" Marlin responded "in about half an hour,at around lunchtime. Until then,you should stay close to the anemone with Sewanin and Paz."

Usually,Nemo might've asked if his friends could come over too, but hanging out with the koi and discus fish seemed appealing enough.

"okay."

 

Dory swam nervously in circles as she waited for Marlin,she kept muttering to herself why she was doing so,to ensure she wouldn't forget. The poisonous tang was just at the trail that lead to her parents brain coral cave,it was pretty close to the trail leading to the Drop-Off.

"Dory-" said surgenfish whipped around to see Marlin there,looking nervous,but not as nervous as Dory herself "Marlin! I'm so nervous, what do you think they'll say?"

Marlin replied "I'm not sure. But I'm sure it'll be fine,just breathe,you're face is looking a little purple." Dory did indeed,have a purplish hue to her usually cobalt blue face.

Dory took a deep breath of water "okay."

Welp. It's now or never.

Dory knocked lightly on the side of the brain coral cave "Mom? Dad?" Almost immediately swimming forward were the two regal tangs; both smiled warmly at they're daughter and clownfish friend.

"Dory,Marlin! It's so good to see you,please,come in!" Dory and Marlin smiled,swimming in the little coral cave Jenny and Charlie called home.

Charlie asked "so,what brings you by?" Dory and Marlin glanced at eachother before Dory finally spoke up,thanking whatever God there was for remembering "we-well,we wanted to tell you about,how I got...my scars."

The change in they're expressions were immediate,Jenny gulped before she asked "Dory,are you-you sure your ready to talk about that?" Dory sighed,she'd been unsure, but she was confident, and her parents had a right to know.

"yes. I-I won't lie,it's-it's hard to think about,even if it's the few things I can actually remember." Dory turned to Marlin,giving him a nod.

"w-well,you see,it was when we were looking for Nemo,when he was taken off the reef,about over a year ago. We-we had to cross a trench to get to the E.A.C." Marlin gulped nervously "Dory told me we had to go through the trench,not over it; but I didn't listen."

"We got over the trench, but there...there was an entire forest of jellyfish." Marlin heard a gasp, but didn't look up to see who it came from "Dory,even if she was playing around,found out the tops of the jellyfish don't sting, and made a game to get out."

Dory saw the nervousness in her friend's face, and put a comforting fin on his back, Marlin smiled at that as he continued.

" But, I got...carried away. I swam too much ahead and out the other side,and-" Marlin glanced at the large,imposing scars on Dory's right side.

"I swam in to save her, but Dory got stung very bad,a-and she was about half conchious when I found her; it was a miracle I even managed to get us both out, I got stung on the way out though, and passed out."

Dory stepped in this time "we-we woke up in the E.A.C. Well, I-I woke up first, but well...the rest is history."

Both forgetful tang and neorotic clownfish looked up,the expressions on Jenny and Charlie's faces were,shocked, and somewhat unreadable.

It was silent before Jenny asked "Dory,sweetheart,can...can see them? Your-you're scars?" Dory looked taken aback, but swam over to her parents so they could see her right side.

Jenny placed a fin tip on the unsightly scars,they were much smoother and softer than the rest of Dory's scales "does...do they hurt?" Dory gulped "they used to, but not anymore."

Charlie looked to Marlin,he swam up and said "Marlin,thank you. If you hadn't been there,Dory might've..."

Marlin smiled reassuringly "she's my friend, and honestly,if it weren't for her,me and Nemo would no doubt not even be here."

Marlin looked over to see Jenny hugging her cheerful daughter.

"I owe Dory a lot."


	4. The Good Old Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlin has a talk with Jenny and Charlie

"Nemoooo! I'm coming to get youuuuu!"

The little clownfish put a fin over his mouth as he snickered,Dory's singsong voice getting closer to his hiding place in a seabed.

They were playing Find The Clownfish, and Dory was definitely the best at finding him.

Dory caught a small glimpse of bright orange,followed by the beating sound of a lucky fin; she smiled,creeping up to the little clownfish until...

"GOTCHA!" Dory grabbed Nemo out from his hiding spot,he laughed cheerfully as the regal tang blew a raspberry on his cheeks "AHH!!! DOOORY!!! STOOOP!!!" 

From afar,Marlin,Jenny, and Charlie watched,Marlin let a snicker escape him; it was always nice to see his son playing with Dory.

Beside him,he heard Jenny giggle "y'know,this reminds me of when Dory was little, she just loved playing with her friends.." Marlin chuckled "that so? I guess not much has changed,she always kind of regularly play with Nemo and his classmates."

Charlie chuckled "I don't doubt it,funny thing,when Dory was little,there weren't that many blue tangs her age"

Marlin raised the fish equivalent to a brow "really?" From how little fish recognized Dory fondly,that being Destiny and a few fish, but not very many blue tangs; but he wouldn't have guessed that.

Jenny nodded "see,in the institute,it's very rare,for any eggs to really survive,and, even when they do..." Charlie stepped in "they usually are very sick, and won't last long,so it's a large risk,especially for blue tangs,to have eggs."

Marlin looked down,he'd been curious why Dory didn't have any brothers or sisters, it would explain some things. But,he couldn't imagine having to think about something like that happen for him,he's not sure he would even cope with it.

"Dory did have over two hundred siblings, but...well,they were all very sick." Jenny sighed "she was the only one to survive." Jenny sighed heavily as Charlie spoke up "the thing is,her egg was damaged from the inside, and....well,we think that's why she has Short-Term Memory Loss."

Marlin glanced over to look at the cheerful magenta eyed fish,playfully chasing Nemo around the coral. 

"Anyway" Jenny said,deciding to change the subject "truth be told,Destiny was actually Dory's first friend; why,when she wasn't talking to her,or playing a game with us,she was swimming off to make friends!"

Marlin chuckled "that definitely sounds like Dory."

Charlie said "it wasn't always easy to make friends for her though, I honestly can't understand why some fish would avoid someone because they have toxins in they're skin" 

Marlin nodded,he may be cautious, but he had plenty of close friends besides Dory who were poisonous,before he even bumped into her over a year ago.

"You know,when Nemo was still a fry,he'd wander off at times, I swear,first time it happened, I nearly had a heartattack!" Marlin chuckled lightly to himself "though, I think it might've been how I was...a little overprotective with him,okay a lot."

Jenny and Charlie gave a small snort "well,this one time,at the institute,Dory thought we were cold at night, and layed quite a bit of seaweed on us" Charlie snickered "the fact she was able to get so much without us noticing is remarkable."

Marlin chuckled "I think she tried that once, but woke me and Nemo up when the anemone stung her."

"well,that is how Dory is,she's always been such a considerate little girl, but I guess she's not so little anymore..." 

Jenny looked over to Dory,she was a young adult now, hard to believe after all those years laying out shells. It almost felt like it wasn't as long as it had been,one moment,Dory was still just a fry, and now she's grown and has accomplished so much.

"you want to know something Marlin? It still feels a bit odd seeing her all grown up." Charlie turned to the older clownfish father "I know it's been over ten years since we lost her, but it almost feels like it's been such a shorter time..."

Marlin sighed "it may not be the same as you two, but I can definitely relate. When I was looking for Nemo and met Dory,it was a week, but somehow, I can't tell whether it felt longer or shorter."

Jenny lightly chuckled "a week or years,I suppose just having children back after losing them definitely makes the feeling...lighter,doesn't it?" 

Marlin smiled "I suppose it does." Charlie said "Marlin,want to know something?" The neorotic clownfish turned to the surgenfish 

"when me and Jenny were thinking about what to name Dory,we saw a book, and in it,there was a 'Greek' translation, and in it said,Dory ment,Gift Of God." Charlie and Jenny smiled as they looked over to they're beloved daughter fondly.

Marlin sighed as he followed they're gaze,now that he thought about it,Dory is the most fitting name in the world for her.

It was because of her he knew he needed to go to Sydney.

It was because of her he knew to go to the E.A.C.

It was because of her that he managed to even reach Sydney Harbor.

It was because of her he found Nemo.

It was because of her he learned not to be so overprotective.

It was because of her,he and Nemo are even here.

Dory really is a gift.

"well,I'll say this,you certainly picked a fitting name for her." Marlin turned to the two regal tangs with a smile.

"well,what about you? How did you think of Nemo's name?" The question caught him off guard.

"w-well,it was...it was actually my wife's idea. Honestly, I this close to naming him Marlin JR." Jenny and Charlie's expressions softened,they had never asked about Marlin's late wife,but decided not to pry and dropped the subject.

"wow,well,it certainly a memorable name,I'll say that much."

Marlin looked over to his son and Dory,whom was tickling the little clownfish.

" Well, I guess names really stand out,huh?"


	5. Past Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things,just can't be forgotten,even for Dory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something I should say,this takes place a few months before Finding Dory

****Dory was always happy to go with Nemo and his class,even if she was technically an adult,she still greatly enjoyed being with all the kids, and Nemo and his friends loved her company.

Even if Mr. Ray had is fins full when she came along on field trips.

Today,there was a certain field trip to see a rare current that would be passing through,there were even rumors going around that a pod of whales would be coming through!

Dory was practically hopping in place! This was just so exciting!

Marlin was cautious as ever,telling both little clownfish and blue tang to be careful,as there could be predators along that current; Dory and Nemo had to promise to be careful (to ease his father's worry,he promised to remind Dory to be careful)

The class stood on Mr. Ray's back still,Dory just half a foot away.

"alright kids! The current will be passing through any moment now,does anyone know how long it's been since the last time a current like this was made?" Nemo excitedly raised a fin "yes Nemo?"

"over fifty years!" Dory gasped "really?! That's older than Marlin!"

The class erupted in laughter.

Just then though,Dory gasped,pointing ahead "oh! Oh! Look!" There was a light blue vortex forming just above they're heads,several sea creatures departing from it.

The class looking on in awe,Dory gasped "wow!"

There was so many! Dory even saw a pilot whale! And...huh,something...pink back there.

Dory suddenly froze.

"Hey! Look! Jellies! Hey Nemo,didn't Dory and your Dad go through a whole forest of those?"

Nemo had replied, but she didn't hear him. Flashes of memory racing through her mind.

" _Face it old man! You can't beat evolution,I was built for speed!"_  
 _"question is Dory,are you hungry?"_  
 _"hungry?"_  
 _"yeah? CAUSE YOUR ABOUT TO EAT MY BUBBLES!!!"_

_"where am I? Merlin?"_

" **AHHHHHHHUGHHHHHAAAAAAAAA!!!!** **** **!!!!!"**

Dory didn't think,she didn't even know what she was doing. She was shaking,terrifyed,she didn't hear Nemo calling out to her.

Next thing she knew,she was swimming in the opposite direction of the class,and the current.

Especially the jellyfish.

The flashes of memory just about hurt to see,Dory swore she felt her jellyfish scars burn slightly.

She didn't know how far she swam,all she knew now was that she curled herself by some coral,her fins grasping her skull tightly.

She didn't notice her breathing had began to become tired and labored,she didn't notice the heavy over flow of tears drifting upwards,mixing with the salty ocean water around her.

Dory,of course,also didn't notice someone approaching her.

"Dory?"

All that was going through her mind,was that painful feeling when she saw those jellyfish,it was similar to how she got a barrage of memories in Sydney Harbor, but not as nice.

Her chest felt heavy,her eyes, and especially her jellyfish scars burned. Every fin on her body hurt,her tail,dorsal, and pectoral. They all felt like they were being weighed down and would fall off at any second.

"Dory! What's wrong,what happened?"

The distressed surgenfish only whimpered,curling into her self a bit more.

"Dory,it's okay! Please,snap out of it!"

Dory didn't even hear the voice at this point,however comforting the tone, the jellyfish...the searing pain...a scream,her own bloodcurdling scream.

Why is it so hard to breathe? Why-

"DORY!"

The bright eyed, regal tang blinked warily,in front of her was a certain neorotic clownfish "m....Marlin?"

Marlin held her by the fins,having apparently shook her to get her to come to her senses "Dory..."

He heaved a heavy sigh "what happened? Why are you crying? What wrong?" Dory looked down,she'd forgotten again.

"I... I don't know...um,s-something big,bright, and...pink?" Her eyes suddenly widened, the horrifying image of being stranded in the Jellyfish Forest suddenly came to her mind like a slap in the face.

Marlin seemed to have caught on "oh,there were...there were jellyfish in the current, weren't there?" Dory whimpered,nodding her head.

Dory suddenly geared started to tear up,grabbing hold of the smaller fish "Marlin! I-I don't know what's wrong with me! It shouldn't bother me! But I just-I-I saw one stinking jellyfish and I-I just panicked!"

Marlin sighed as he pat Dory on the back comfortingly "Dory,it's alright. It's okay to be scared, and s-sometimes,things that hurt you from before,can still bother you. Believe me, I know."

Dory sniffed "but-but it's just,well...before I met you and Nemo,I-I got hurt a lot.I didn't really remember it, but-but I felt it! I-I remember feeling all sore and bruised up when I woke up in the middle of nowhere!"

Dory looked down,she knew Marlin was giving a sad look,but didn't want to see it.

"I-I don't get why that stuff barely bothered me before, but seeing a jellyfish,i-it just made me panic!" Marlin sighed "Dory,I'm-I'm sorry you went through that, and it's really my fault your so scared of jellyfish now,if I'd listened to you about the trench, it wouldn't of happened."

Dory gulped before she replied "but,I forgot! That wasn't your fau-" "yes it was." Dory looked back to Marlin.

"you warned me, but I just,didn't listen, I didn't trust you enough to follow your advice, and-and it was because I didn't trust you,that you have those scars in the first place, and why you got so scared. I'm sorry."

Dory looked down "to be honest, I-I can kinda see why you didn't trust me back then." Marlin looked at her surprised "what? What do you mean?"

"Marlin,c'mon. I forget things in like,three minutes,I think. I'm pretty sure most fish I meet think I'm crazy." Though Marlin wanted to argue,he did get that impression off of Dory when they first met,even considering her Short-Term Memory Loss was a joke much as he didn't want to admit that.

"and,well,y'know,being poisonous,don't look at me like that! I've seen it enough times to know,especially fish on reefs,that they avoid fish like me." Dory deadpaned to Marlin. She never deadpaned.

Though it was true most fish living on reefs would avoid a poisonous fish like Dory at all costs,he never thought about that; not once during they're journey to find Nemo, he was cautious,yes, but poisonous fish were just as pleasant folk as any other fish! And Dory was,well,pretty much the embodiment of sunshine and rainbows.

"Dory,I... I never judged you like that. Okay, I thought you were a little crazy at first, but honestly,you're probably the sweetest and most innocent fish I've ever met." Marlin looked at her with a sincere look in his vermilion eyes.

"well,okay. But,the jellyfish,Marlin,what if-what if I don't get over it? What if I can't look at a jellyfish without freaking out?" Dory groaned to herself "I looked so stupid."

"no,Dory,really,it's fine. Listen to me,okay? I know you were scared, I was probably like that most of the time when we were looking for Nemo,but look,if you're-you're feeling scared like this,it's okay to let someone know,and-and if you need someone to talk to,I'm here." Marlin offered a kind smile.

"I know it's a lot to ask,but can you do that for me? Tell me when something is bothering you?" Dory looked at her dear friend,she sniffed,whiping away tears that had began to form

"y-yeah,I'll remember that. A-and all do the same for you! Okay?"

Marlin hugged her,something that was rare unless it was Nemo,or on occasions like this,Dory.

"yeah. It's a deal."


	6. Dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marlin was scared of many things when looking for his son,Dory was not one of them.

  
Marlin was hesitant when Dory volunteered to swim Nemo to school at first, but in the end,he caved and while he rubbed against the anemone to keep the immunity strong, Dory took Nemo to school with her usual,happy smile on her freckled face.

To be honest,it wasn't out of being overprotective of his son and best friend,he knew they could take care of themselves, and even if Dory forgot the way to school,Nemo could help.

It was more out of concern for Dory.

Ever since she moved to the reef,right next door to the anemone in fact, the forgetful   
tang has yet to actually talk to the other fish, and Marlin felt that was best,he overheard some of the fish talking, and they weren't very kind things about Dory.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nemo pointed towards the school grounds with a bright smile "There it is! That's where I go to school!"

Dory looked in awe,everything in the reef always seem to impress her,this being no exception "Wow!"

Dory led Nemo to the School Grounds with a smile, but the regal tang failed to notice many of the kids and they're parents stop what they were doing to look at her, but Dory simply swam over with Nemo to his friends.

Dory waved as if she was a child herself "Hi! I'm Dory! Are you Bucko's friends?" The kids looked at her with surprised looks,making her raise a brow.

"Um,was it something I said?" But suddenly,just about every little fingerling surrounded the surgenfish curiously "Oh! Um,hi! I'm-I'm Dory.."

The freckled faced fish was suddenly barbarded with rather unnerving questions.

"Did Nemo's dad take you from your clan to find him?" It was a rather surprising question "Wha? No,no, I-"

"What kind of blue tang are you?" A crab kid interjected "Look at her fins! She's probably one those really ruthless fighters!" Dory replied "Well, I-"

"Have you ever killed anyone?" What kind of question was that?! "What?! N-no! Of course not! At least, I don't remember k-killing anybody."

"Is Nemo's dad scared of you?" That one was the question that really threw her off, she didn't think Marlin was ever scared of her,but.."I..I.."

But thankfully,Mr.Ray swam in to take the class on a field trip,while all the other kids went to greet they're teacher,Nemo looked at Dory worryingly "Dory? Are-are you okay?"

Dory shook her head to snap out of it "Yeah! Why wouldn't I be?" Nemo smiled slightly "I'll..tell you at home,bye Dory!"

The blue tang waved happily "Bye Bingo! Have a nice day!"

Just as Nemo and his class were out of sight,Dory suddenly looked sad as she looked down,finding the sand more interesting

"Is Nemo's dad scared of you?"

Dory suddenly noticed the few parents who lingered looking at her strangely,it made her feel quite...uncomfortable.

The bright eyed tang quickly started swimming away back to her home,as she left, she heard a few,quite harsh whispers.

"You know, I think my Jimmy was right, I don't trust anyone that chiper,probably how she got those scars.."

"I bet Marlin keeps her around cause he's scared.."

"I don't doubt that,look at those fins,she could probably cut open any one of us before we could see it if she wanted."

Dory felt her face go hot in embarrassment and frustration as she quickly swam off.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marlin emerged from the anemone with a small sigh when he saw Dory swimming up the courner,he was glad the school was so close to they're homes.

"Dory! How was it?" Just as the neorotic clownfish swam to his friend,he noticed the sad look on her face, and her scales were more of a dark purple,than the usual electric blue.

"Oh,um,it was f-fine.." She was avoiding eye contact,something was definitely wrong.

"Dory,what's wrong?" The forgetful tang looked up, and made an attempt to not know and said "What? Nothing,why-why would something be wrong?"

Marlin sighed as he looked her in the eyes "Dory. I know when you're upset,Your scales are purple." Dory looked to see the light lavender as opposed to her usual deep blue.

"Please,tell me what's wrong." Marlin looked at her seriously,Dory's eyes shifted a few times before she sighed and looked down.

"Marlin? Were you..." She gulped nervously "Do I scare you?"

Marlin nearly jumped at the question,what would make her think that?! "Wh- what do you mean? Why on Earth would I be afraid of you?"

Another deep sigh from Dory "I-I don't remember a lot when I dropped Demo off, but I-I heard one of the kids asking if..you were scared of me, and-and I think I heard s-someone,I think maybe a parent? Saying.. I was dangerous. And the reason you stick with me,is because you're scared that I might.."

She couldn't say it. How could she?

Marlin couldn't believe what he was hearing,Dory may be an odd fish, but she would never do anything to hurt someone! Especially him and Nemo.

He knew leaving her alone would be a bad idea.

"Dory,I-I was never afraid of you,and I'm still not; why,if it wasn't for you,I'd never would've found Nemo." Marlin said sincerely,but Dory still looked down...

"Why?" Dory tilted her head slightly,making Marlin look quite baffled "W-what do you mean?"

Dory let out a frustrated sigh "You were scared out of your mind from sharks,anglerfish,j-jellyfish,whales, and pelicans,how is it you were never once scared of me?"

"Why would I ever be scared of you?" It was true,from the beginning,Marlin paid no mind to Dory being both poisonous, and a blue tang,she wasn't apart of a clan like most surgenfishes were, and that was good,since most surgenfish would be rather hostile and aggressive.

But not Dory,never Dory.

"Because-UGH! Marlin,look at me!" Dory gestured to herself,as if she was some abomination.

But she wasn't.

"I am, but I don't see anything to be afraid of,I never have." Dory gave him a look the neorotic clownfish thought he'd never get from Dory.

The look as if he'd up and lost his mind.

Suddenly, the sound of bones moving and snapping in places they were weren't before was heard,it almost made Marlin want to cringe.

In seconds,Dory had sharp,poisonous spines along her dorsal, and tail fins,to say the least,she looked intimateding "What about now?"

Dory held back the lump in her throat "Can you look at-at this,and say your not afraid of me,that you're not scared I'll become as ruthless as everyone on the reef says?!"

Marlin didn't say anything,he just slowly swam to his distressed friend,he could tell from the look in her eyes and the deep shade of purple in her scales she was near to tears.

The old clownfish stopped only an inch in front of her,her eyes looked nervous,scared even.

"Mar-" but she cut off,as Marlin hugged her tightly,his pectoral fins not even a full centimeter from her sharp spines.

"I will never be afraid of you,Dory." The regal tang gave a shaky breath,she slowly brought her fin close,before finally hugging her friend back.

"Are you sure?" Marlin smiled "Dory. I can say,without hesitation,you are the kindest,bravest,craziest fish I've ever met, and I wouldn't take you any other way."

"Poison and all?"

Marlin pulled back a bit as he looked her straight in the eyes "Poison and all."

Feeling she still might not be convinced,Marlin spoke up in a hopeful tone "Hey,when life gets you down,you know what you gotta do?"

Dory smiled wide,her usual happy smile,her scales were already beginning to go back to they're usual shade of blue.

"Just keep swimming!swimming! What do we do?"

Marlin chuckled "We swim."

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. This will be a thing. This is mostly a practice run/hobby sort of thing,plus I want to spread my ship. I may be the worlds only Dorstiny Shipper, but I shall sail her into gentle waters.


End file.
